Hetalia AU: Baby Story: Germania X OC
by Miss Vampire Authoress
Summary: How Alvin Beischmidt met the love of his life. This story ties in with my other Hetalia Human AU stories. You will also see where Gilbert gets it from...partially. Seriously, it features a young Germania paried with someone other than Rome? Read it-There's nothing like this out there! Please!


Hetalia: Axis Powers: Baby Story

Bonus Story: Germania X OC

Note: I Own Nothing.

Germania—Alvin Beilschmidt

OC—Anne Saxxe (She repersents no country, tribe, or people of any sort; strictly an OC with no historical or global signifance.)

Rome—Augustus Vargas

Antonio's future Grandmother/Augustus & Alvin's friend—Rosalinda Cortez-Rivera

Rosalinda's boyfriend/Antonio's future Grandfather—Ferdinand Lopez-Carriedo

**Spring (Alvin-19; Augustus-20; Rosalinda-21; Ferdinand-20; Anne-18; Ingrid-20)**

Alvin didn't know how exactly Augustus and Rosalinda talked him into accompanying them to the big shindig for all the new recruits. Alvin, in all his nineteen years, had never expected the military to be so…well, laid-back.

Maybe it was because they were at a time of peace and really didn't have to be so ready & alert. Alvin still wasn't quite comfortable with it. He had never liked parties. Even in high school, he hated going to the dances, but his mother and father always told him it was important to take part in those sorts of things or he'd regret it later in life. He went, but he was a wall-flower by nature. He'd hang back usually and just watched others have fun; it was due to this that he couldn't get any dates by the time he was a junior. A shame, his mother and grandmother used to say, as he was apparently very handsome. Alvin couldn't see it, though.

He joined the military right out of high school. He had originally wanted to work with his father on their farm, but his parents told them that they wanted him to get a real job, and not work on a dying farm. Alvin was glad he listened to them when he heard a few months ago that his parents had sold the farm off to some land-development company; they were building suburbs overtop of his old neighborhood, it seemed.

He joined the military the summer after he graduated high school and finished training a few weeks ago, and now there was a big party being planned to welcome all the new recruits: soldiers, nurses, and all. Alvin, however, initially planned to just hang out in the barracks and maybe write to his parents, who had moved out west after selling the farm. He hadn't written them in a good week and a half and he felt bad. But then Augustus Vargas, a slightly older Italian man who had declared his self Alvin's best friend when they were bunk mates while in-training, had burst into his room and demanded he come along. Rosalinda, a pretty Spanish nurse who had also befriended Augustus, was right behind him, helping the Italian in trying to coax Alvin out of his room.

They had talked about having fun, like drinking and dancing, and maybe meeting pretty girls. According to Rosalinda, he was fairly popular with a good number of the nurses. Alvin didn't believe her, but stayed silent on the matter. He tried to hold his ground, he really did, but eventually he just gave in, and his two friends dragged him away to the party.

Alvin was at least happy that they didn't have to wear tuxes or anything. Everyone was in uniform, except for a few nurses. The dance was taking place in the mess hall, which was decorated spartanly with a few banners and balloons and streamers. The tables were all put away in storage for the night, making plenty of room for a dance floor. The down side was that there was nowhere to sit and the only table that was in the room contained all the food and drinks: lots of sandwiches and lots of alcohol. The music was being played from an old jukebox that they must have rented or brought out of storage. It was a modest affair, but even Alvin had to admit it was nice.

He stayed back, however, as Rosalinda and Augustus hit the dance floor. Augustus easily drew a small crowd of lovely nurses, while Rosalinda and her boyfriend—a non-soldier—Ferdinand danced around and laughed and basically acted like love-sick puppies. They would no doubt be together forever; Augustus was right to set them up. Alvin wondered every time he saw the young Spanish couple, and every time he saw Augustus chat up a girl, if he would ever have that.

Probably never, he thought dismally as he sipped at his drink.

* * *

Anne Saxxe was going to kill her elder sister. She was going to track down her little blond head, gut her with own high heels, and bury her body on their family's backyard. Perhaps in the flowerbed. Anne knew that Ingrid was a tad wild at parties, but seriously, ditching your little sister in the middle of it to go with some guy she just met? Now she was stranded at a party, on a military base, that she wasn't even supposed to be at.

Anne's elder sister, Ingrid, had joined the military a year ago to become a nurse, mostly so she could live on her own as soon as possible. Ingrid had always been the more independent one, while Anne was a bit more of the stay-at-home type. Anne never understood why Ingrid hated their home so much; their parents were jewelers for God's sake. It wasn't like they were farmers.

But Ingrid was a free-spirit, and thus she wanted her only sibling, her little sister, Anne, to be a free-spirit, too. She talked Anne into sneaking out of the house after their mother and father went to sleep, and two blocks from their house, she and some friends picked her up on a corner and brought her here, to the military welcome party for new recruits.

From the moment she got there, she was uncomfortable. Everyone was older than her, everyone was drinking, and everyone looked like they were happy, loose, and free. She was totally out of place. But she tried, she really did. For a good two hours she tried until finally she went looking for Ingrid to take her home. Only Ingrid wasn't there anymore. According to Ingrid's bunkmate, Ingrid left with some soldier awhile ago, drunk.

Anne felt like crying as she stood against the wall, off to the side. She was alone, a good three miles away from home, and she would never make it home before her parents woke up and realized she was gone. She hoped they wouldn't panic and call the cops; either way, she'd end up grounded for life…or at least until she moved out.

Anne slipped down the wall to sit on the floor, sighing. She wondered briefly where else to hide Ingrid's body. In the flowerbed seemed too cliché.

* * *

Alvin was sick of the party by the time midnight rolled around. Everyone was acting like idiots—drunken idiots—and the food and alcohol were running low. Half the crowd had disappeared, including Rosalinda and Ferdinand. Augustus was still rooting through all the women, looking for prettiest girl to take back to his room that night. Alvin still stood off to the side, watching, nibbling on a sandwich. He was fairly sober, so he was able to see that the party was winding down.

Time to go home, he thought with a frown as he watched yet another couple stumble out of the mess hall.

First things first though, he needed to throw away his sandwich. It tasted terrible. He examined the mess hall and saw the trashcans on the other side of the room. He approached the half-filled cans swiftly and tossed the sandwich. He began to walk away, but then halted, seeing something peculiar.

Sitting on the floor, by the trashcans, was a girl. She looked fairly young, and she possessed long blond hair and big blue eyes. She was dressed in a pink party dress, which Alvin couldn't help but think flattered her very well. However, she looked rather sad—almost on the brink of tears. Alvin cleared his throat to catch her attention. She looked up at him with a start, but when she got a good look at him she seemed disappointed. Alvin wondered why.

"Are you okay, Miss?" Alvin asked gently. The girl nodded and stood up. "I'm fine." She said. She looked about ready to leave, except she stopped suddenly and she became sullen. "Are you sure?" Alvin asked. The girl shook her head this time. "I just remembered I have no way home is all." She informed. Alvin raised an eyebrow at that. "You live off base?" He asked curiously. The girl suddenly became nervous looking. "I don't-I mean, I do! I-I came here with my sister," She explained. "You may know her: Ingrid Saxxe?" She asked, looking a little hopeful that he might. Alas, Alvin shook his head 'no'.

Again, she looked disappointed. "Can't she take you home?" Alvin asked. The girl frowned as she answered with a curt, "No." She explained testily then, "She ditched me a few hours ago. I have no clue where she is and all her friends are drunk. I'm stuck here." Alvin felt bad for the girl. Ingrid didn't sound like a good sister. "What about your mother and father?" He asked. The girl shook her head. "They don't know I'm here. Ingrid convinced me to sneak out." She said.

"What about a cab?" Alvin asked. The girl again shook her head. "I have no money." She said. Alvin sighed heavily at that, and then did something he never expected his self to do. "I have some money up in my room. Wait for me here and I'll go get it, okay?" The girl looked surprised at his offer. Then, very embarrassed. "I couldn't," She blurted out with a blush. "I would never be able to pay you back." She insisted. "Have Ingrid pay me back," Alvin suggested. "Tell her that Alvin Beilschmidt helped you get home and that the least she can do after abandoning you is pay for her ride home." The girl seemed to brighten after him saying this. "That's a great idea! Thank you!" She said.

Alvin left the mess hall and jogged to his barracks. He got ten dollars out of the lockbox under his bed and then jogged back to the mess hall, where the girl was waiting outside for him. "Here you go," He said, handing her the money. Her blue eyes lit up among seeing it and she quickly tucked it away in her small purse for safe keeping. "There's a pay-free phone down at the north entrance of the base, right by the main offices." Alvin instructed her. "There should be a phone book there as well." He added. The girl nodded and said again said, "Thank you so much…uh, what's your name again?" She asked. "Alvin, Alvin Beilschmidt. And who are you, may I ask?" Alvin had no idea why he asked for her name. Maybe all Augustus' talk about getting acquainted with the ladies was getting to him. He really needed to stop hanging out with that guy. "I'm Anne, Anne Saxxe." She said with a smile. "Oh! My sister, Ingrid, if you need to get a hold of her to get your money back, works as a nurse here." She informed him dutifully.

Alvin nodded, despite having no intention of tracking down Ingrid. He really didn't care if he ever got paid back. Alvin walked Anne down to the pay-free phone upon her request, as it was dark and drunken young soldiers were wandering about. He waited with her until the cab pulled up to the front gate, and waved goodbye politely as the cab pulled away.

After that, he returned to his room, and went to bed.

* * *

The Next Day…

Anne woke up feeling like Queen of the world the day after the party. She had gotten home late last night, snuck back into her house, and her parents were none the wiser. If they had been, she would have woken up to two angry parents standing over her sleeping form. But no, instead she awoke to a sunny, spring, Sunday morning, her dog curled up at the foot of her bed, the smell of breakfast being made down-stairs.

She rolled out of bed and skipped down stairs at her mother's call, and was delighted to see a plate of sausage, eggs, and waffles on the table, waiting for her. Her father was reading the paper, dandelion coffee in hand, while her mother rinsed off the pots and pans in the sink. They had no idea of what she had done—Awesome, she thought!

Her dog came down the stairs a moment after his food bowl of filled, and her mother sat down in her seat across from her husband, Anne's father. Together, the blond family, plus one dog, ate breakfast in a peaceful silence. In a few hours, they would have church, then her dad would check in on the store while her mom ran her usual Sunday errands, and Anne would be left to do as she pleased.

A movie sounded nice, she thought as she chewed a bite of waffle. She would have to call her friends, though; going to the movies alone was kind of awkward…wait…call…_call_…she was supposed to call someone—Ingrid! She was supposed to call Ingrid she realized with a start, nearly dropping her fork. Her parents, thankfully, did not notice.

Anne suddenly remembered the soldier who helped her get home, Alvin Beilschmidt. He gave her money to get home—she had to call Ingrid to tell her to pay him back for her. She couldn't do it now, she knew. If her parents overheard her and Ingrid talking on the phone, they might find out what she did. So Anne decided to wait until later to call her sister…if said sister hadn't have burst through the backdoor of the home, right into the kitchen where they were all eating, calling her name frantically.

"Annie! Annie!" Ingrid called twice or maybe thrice before spotting said girl at the breakfast table, as wide-eyed as her parents at the eldest Saxxe daughter's surprise visit home. "Annie! Thank God, you're okay!" Ingrid exclaimed, rushing over and hugging Anne. Their parents stared at the girls with raised eyebrows. "Ingrid, darling," Their mother began softly. "What brings you here so early?" She asked. Ingrid stared at her mother for several moments, at a loss for words, before blurting out some excuse about having a nightmare about Anne and being worried. Their mother seemed touched by the story, saying Ingrid was such a good sister—Anne nearly snorted—while their father simply told her to not be so silly and settle down.

After that near-fiasco, Ingrid dragged Anne upstairs to their old bedroom—they used to share as children—saying something about girl-talk while she was there, which she wasn't often. When the bedroom door was shut tight, Ingrid turned on Anne with a fierce glare. "Where'd you go last night?" She whispered harshly. Anne's jaw nearly hit the floor. "_Me? _What about you? You abandoned me last night—I had no way home because of you!" Anne countered. "Then how'd you get home? You must have gotten home somehow because mom and dad don't seem to know that you were at a party last night." Ingrid said. "With you." Anne added snippily, but a supple blush spread over her cheeks. "A soldier helped me home." She answered quietly.

Ingrid seemed shocked by this at first, then, unbelieving, and finally, a grin spread over her features. "_You met a boy_?" She asked. Anne blushed a shade redder. "It wasn't like that," She protested. "He gave me some money to get a cab is all." She explained. "Which you have to pay back for me by the way." She added. Ingrid was taken aback by this. "Why should I?" She asked. "Because you left your little sister at a party, with alcohol and older people, and with no way home." Anne answered easily. Ingrid sighed and replied defeatedly, "You win. How much do I owe?" Anne thought about it a moment-it was unusual for Ingrid to give up so easily-and answered, "Ten dollars, about." "And to whom am I paying?" Ingrid asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Anne scowled, knowing her sister had had an ulterior motive. "Alvin, Alvin Beilschmidt." Anne answered, albeit, reluctantly. Ingrid was going to torture the poor man with questions about the whole incident, she knew very well and was now feeling guilty about.

Ingrid gaped. It was Anne's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Alvin? Alvin Beilschmidt? Blond hair, green eyes, kind of scary looking? That Alvin Beilschmidt?" Ingrid quizzed. "He wasn't really scary…" Anne answered warily. Ingrid grinned then. "Oh my God, Annie, this is amazing." She cheered. Anne was at a loss, however. "Alvin Beilschmidt is a loner—he only hangs out with two people: Augustus Vargas, a total ladies' man, and Rosalinda, a nice nurse I work with. Lots of women like him—he's not half-bad looking—but he's such a wall flower. He's the last person I would expect to help a damsel in distress. It must be fate!" Ingrid rambled. Anne shook her head vigorously at her sister and answered, "It's not like that, Ingrid. I met him once, for like ten, maybe twenty minutes. I'll probably never see him again."

"Oh come on! Dream a little!" Ingrid pestered.

"Shut up, Ingrid." Anne shot back. "Just remember to pay him back those ten dollars." She instructed sternly.

"Fine, whatever, miss-I-won't-even-toy-with-the-idea-that-I-may-have-just-met-my-soul-mate!" Ingrid pouted.

"Are you seriously older than me?" Anne asked.

"Shut up!" Ingrid snapped.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Who was she?" Augustus asked for the umpteenth time as he and Alvin sat and ate breakfast. The mess hall had been restored to its former glory, tables lining up perfectly. Augustus and Alvin sat in their usual seats near the entrance, by a window. Alvin finished chewing on his toast and simply answered, for the umpteenth time, "She was no one important." Augustus gave a whine. "It's not every day you're seen talking with a girl—and I'm your best friend—you have to tell me something about her." Augustus insisted.

"You seem to know plenty about her already," Alvin commented, taking another bite of his toast. "All I know is that she was blond and pretty—I need details, Ali-boy! Now!" Augustus griped. Alvin swallowed his food and sighed exasperatedly. "Her name was Anne Saxxe, okay; she's the sister of some nurse named Ingrid. That's all I know, alright?" Alvin informed, hoping to put an end to the subject. But then he saw Augustus smirk. "You seem to know an awful lot of his Anne girl—did you get her number?" He asked slyly. Alvin growled a little under his breath and stood up with his tray frustratedly.

Augustus whined as his friend walked away to dump his tray. Alvin simply rolled his eyes. As if he would ask for her number. He'd probably never see her again, he thought.

* * *

Two Years Later…

**Summer (Alvin-21; Anne-20; Augustus-22; Rosalinda-23; Ferdinand-22; Ingrid-22)**

"He looks so much like you, it's scary." Rosalinda stated as she smiled down at small picture in her hands. Sitting across from her, Alvin nodded his agreement. "So how old is he now?" She asked her friend. "Six weeks this Thursday." Alvin answered almost wistfully.

He still was in awe of the fact he saw now a father. Six weeks ago, his wife of eleven months gave birth to their son, Ulrich. Every time he looked at his son, it was like looking at a miniature of his self, as Ulrich had inherited many of his features, including the silvery blond locks. The only thing he inherited from his mother was his blue eyes. Two years ago, he doubted he would ever get a girlfriend, but now he was married, a father, and a lieutenant.

"So how is Anne coping with being a new mother?" Rosalinda asked. She herself had also just become the mother of a baby boy named Miguel. She had, for some reason that Alvin could not understand, made Augustus the Godfather of said baby boy. Speaking of whom…

"Yes, how is the beautiful new mother?" Augustus asked, swinging an arm around Alvin's shoulders. Alvin's eyebrow twitched as he replied, "Very well, although neither of us is getting much sleep."

"Oh! So yours and Anne's sex life is still—"

"Zip it!"

"But—!"

"Now!"

"You are the ones who got knocked up after two months of being married, that's all I'm saying."

"Seriously, you too Rosalinda?"

"All I'm saying is that you guys must really—"

"I dare you to finish that sentence."

"Shutting up now."

"Good. Now as I was _saying_, Ulrich keeps us up at night. But he's getting better." Alvin explained. He scowled when he noticed that Augustus seemed to be struggling with keeping something in. He was biting his lip and avoiding eye contact. A blush was even spreading over his cheeks. Alvin sighed.

"Just say it, you're going to hurt yourself you hold it in." He said.

"So when are you guys going to have another?" Augustus blurted out.

"…" Alvin stayed silent, scowling at his Italian friend, and then said, "I hate you so much."

"I love you, too, buddy." Augustus replied back candidly.


End file.
